


Flowers for You

by mitsou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsou/pseuds/mitsou
Summary: Did Atsumu mean to fall? No. But his foolish heart did, and he has to pay the price.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short thing :)  
> Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease in which someone with unrequited love will grow flowers in their lungs. This will make it extremely hard to breathe, and potentially kill the person. The flowers will go away if the love is requited, or if the person gets surgery to remove the flowers. However, the surgery will remove all memories of loving that person as well as the flowers.  
> 

He didn't meant to fall. Really, it hadn't even crossed his mind. He had just wanted to tease the guy a bit, get through his prickly exterior... and he did. But he found that under the sea-urchin-ness and behind the mask, Omi was different. He could be sweet, he was funny, he was caring, and... _pretty_. Oh so very pretty.

Atsumu hadn't thought it was possible for someone to be so perfect, but he had been proved wrong. Sakusa Kiyoomi, with his inky black hair spilling over porcelain skin, dark onyx eyes, moles positioned right above his left eyebrow, and his rare smile, was immaculate.

And, when Atsumu was bent over the sink in the bathroom, coughing up a mess of blood and petals, crying until his eyes hurt, he knew he really loved Omi. While his throat burned and his eyes stung, petals and leaves tumbling down into the sink basin, he knew he was too far gone.

And he also knew that while he might be in love with his teammate, the other man didn't love him back.

And this crushed his heart. Literally. Plants snaked through his lungs, choking him, forcing him to cough, to try to get rid of them, but the flowers were too stubborn. Kind of like Omi.

He could get the surgery and stop the pain... it would be so easy to make this all go away... but Atsumu knew he'd never be able to go through with it. Yes, it hurt to love Omi. Yes, it would be agony to die from this love and the pain that came with it. But, to stop loving him, to see Omi every day, and have no emotion but indifference toward him, would hurt so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that !!  
> He just has to suffer sometimes :')  
> Hope you enjoyed though :D  
> 


End file.
